The Things We Put Each Other Through
by MidnightLights
Summary: Even though they try to make each other mad for some reason they can't seem to hate each other MidnaxLink I suck at summaries x.x review please?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Zelda or any of the characters

I was bored and this probably is stupid XP  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Link really why don't you just give up" the small imp giggled from the higher ledge. She was sitting on the side kicking her small black and white feet back and forth watching the scene before her.

A frustrated gray wolf let out an angry growl to answer her and backed up on the lower ledge. "Don't do it Link" Midna said while letting out a amused sigh, of course ignoring her advice, Link sprinted forwards and leaped off his ledge to hers. While in the air Link looked at Midna and she stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a quick wave as he fell down onto the ground.

"I told you not to try it, but you did and now look at where you are" the petite imp rolled around on her edge laughing. Loud barks responded to her comment and she sat up waiting for Link to climb back up. After two or three minutes a panting wolf jumped to the ledge before her and she jumped up to her feet, placing her hand on the side of her hip and leaning to the side. "Ready to continue or would you rather waste another 10 minutes trying to do it alone" a sly grin grew on Midna's face.

The wolf growled but nodded and sat near edge watching her, as her fiery pony tail grew in size and formed a hand. Backing up Link then ran forwards and leapt of the ledge and was grabbed by the magic arm and was pulled to up to the ledge.

Jumping up onto his back Midna took back her normal position of lounging on his back as he made his way up the curving ledge around the Zora's fishing hole. She sighed and laid her head on his back and looked of to the side at the view while she stated to no one really "ok so according to your map there is a chest up here". A small grunt answered her and she continued "Hopefully it's something useful like one of those heart container things".

Midna lifted her head when Link had stopped and saw him in front of a chest and she hopped down and walked to it. Placing her small hands on the lid she flung it open and reached inside grabbing a yellow rupee. Link's eyes widened as he watched her ponytail tense up visibly and hearing her growl a bit.

"You mean to tell me we traveled all the way up this friggen river, fought a bunch of monsters, and climbed up this wall for a stupid rupee" she let out a high pitched scream and kicked the chest violently. After about fifteen minutes of abusing the old chest she heard a low whimpering sound and saw a soft muzzle near her shoulder. Letting out an aggravated sigh she spin on her heels "what ever forget it lets head to Castle Town and go to an Inn".

It was silent for a few minutes then Midna laughed her musical laugh and managed to giggle out "you still expect me to warp you, no way puppy" she flipped onto his back and laid on her stomach "this is your punishment for wasting our time". Links ears lowered and he turned to face the water and suddenly a mischievous smirk came to his face and he backed up. Lucky for him, Midna had closed her eyes but they shot open feeling the large rush of air assault the sides of her face and gasped as they fell fast to the waiting water below.

"I will fucking kill you!!!" Midna screamed at the top of her lungs as Link just grinned. On looking Zoras stared confused at the screaming imp and smirking wolf as they crashed into the water.

There was a tense silence all that was her were the foot steps of paws, a jingling chain and slow drops of water. Sure he knew that she'd be mad but not talking for a whole hour, even though he was moving slowly on the outskirts of Hyrule field, was slightly unnerving. Taking a chance he turned his head to see the small imp laying on him expressionless and shivering a little bit. Guilt started to build on his conscience and he looked forwards until she spoke.

"Let's just stop over there for a bit" she pointed at a large tree by a small stream. Not wanting to anger her more he walked to the tree and laid himself down. Midna looked down at him and realized that he was completely exhausted. His muscles were shaking slightly and she could hear his pant he was trying to hide. Rolling her one visible eye she slid off his back and onto the grass and leaned back onto his stomach.

Realizing that Link would never tell her he needed to stop she stretched her arms over her head and yawned "Well its already beginning to turn to twilight so lets just stay here tonight". The wolf too tired to fight back merely nodded and in almost no time had passed out on the grass.

Midna stared at the radiant twilight slowly creeping over the world for who knows how long. Turning on her side she laid her uncovered side of her face on him and nervously lifted her hand and placing it on the fur of his neck. Slowly she stroked his fur admiring its soft but also at the same time rough texture. Through his sleep her let out a sound somewhat like a dog's version of a purr. She smiled softly but frowned as her eyes glistened with sadness.

"You love to put me through your little pranks, okay I will admit I deserve them sometimes but still" she turned silent. "You would think I'd grow to find you annoying because of that but it does the opposite". Midna stared down knowing that he was light and she was dark, they shouldn't mix. She let out a sad laugh and flicked his ear "You stupid little puppy". He grunted and turned his head she then laughed and closed her eyes falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Zelda or any of the characters  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal  
"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_

"Link, wake up" he heard as a small foot kicked his side but decided to ignore it and turn his back to it. This was a huge mistake to make when dealing with Midna.  
"Oh I guess we will have to take care of that bad attitude" she walked a bit away. Then turning on her heel she grinned at "her" wolf and focused her magic into her ponytail. Forming a large hand with the ponytail she reached over and grabbed the wolf, pulling him into the air. Midna then let out a mischievous giggle and flung the wolf into the freezing river.

An angry wolf's head shot out of the water barking at the little imp who was now laughing hysterically at him. Grumbling the wolf swam to the side of the river and stepped out shaking himself off. Then he glared at the imp who was still laughing at his situation, so he crouched and backed up. Midna was wiping the tears out of her eyes when she saw a giant wolf jumping onto her "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled as he collided with her. For a good ten minutes they rolled around wrestling with each other, with Midna trying to fight back against him.

"Ok, ENOUGH!" Midna shouted and whipped her little hand to grab onto the earring on his ear, causing him quiet some discomfort from her small tugging on it. Noticing he had stopped moving, Midna slid herself out from under him and stood up to brush off her fur.

Turning her head to Castle Town she whispered "Lets go we got to give Glimmer Boy his souls". Link rolled his eyes at the name she adopted for Jovani and stood himself up to begin running to town. Midna then jumped onto his back and dug her heels into his side "ride like the wind, puppy!" she sang. Letting out a growl, Link took off towards the town.

"OH MY GOD!!" screamed a dramatic town's lady as a wolf walked past her, not paying any mind I might add. Link wasn't really in the mood to chase them around, honestly have you ever talked to these people? If you had you would fell like you've died of boredom.

Screams of fear were heard all over the town and Midna groaned rubbing her ears "These people are so annoying, they let fish people and those rocky goron people in but a plain wolf, THEN it's an emergency". Link nodded finding it strange too, maybe it's the fact they can talk and he couldn't.

Turning down a smaller street he heard the familiar mews of the neighborhoods cats. "Link!!" they all ran up to the wolf as he entered Jovani's yard. The smallest brown and white kitten ran up to him "Did you come to play with us" he mewed (Imagine him with a :D face). Link shook his head and walked over to the side of the house and dug into the house.

"Such a greedy man" Midna scoffed as she opened her magical storage and pulled out twenty Poe Souls and they transformed the golden statue of a man into one who could move.

After what seemed to be five minutes of him whining how he needs to see his girlfriend they left annoyed at the gold man.  
"Who does he think he is!? Making us go out and get him more souls! That greedy bastard." She growled. The wolf nodded then Midna sighed and jumped off his back and turned him back to his human form. "Ok there now go do stuff I'm going to take a nap in your shadow" the imp yawned and transformed into his shadow.

Link let out a small chuckle and started walking up to a street vendor and checked her stock. A small kid was running around then heard something strange......the shadow of this green man was....snoring? Taking a deep breathe the young boy stomped quietly on the shadow to hear a pained cry. "MOMMY THE SHADOW IS SNOR-!!!" the small boy screamed as he tried to run to his mother but the shadow was holding his foot growling.

Links eyes widened see the scene behind him and turned and ran out of the town, not noticing the small boy who was dragged a few feet before the shadow let go.

"What were you thinking!?" Link yelled at the small imp and she just placed her hands on her hips. "Well sorry but YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHOSE FACE WAS STOMPED ON!!" Midna pointed to her red cheek with one of her hands glaring. Sighing Link knelt down and held the sides of her face, not noticing the small blush appearing. "Are you ok?" his thumb gently stroked the side of her face as he asked causing her blush to grow stronger and slapping the hand she turned away.  
"I'm not a helpless little girl I'm fine!" Midna snapped out crossing her arms and staring forwards. If Link hadn't known her he would have left but he knew Midna, she was trying to be tough. He let out another small laugh and thought "_My Silly yet sweet imp~_". With that Link sat down and closed his eyes drifting back into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry I know this is very lame I've just been busy with things so I didn't have much time to type sorry for shortness~

Chelsea~  
P.S. mew =3


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Zelda or any of the characters  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal  
"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_

Midna clung desperately onto Link as he swam through the tunnels deep in the Lakebed Temple. "_God this is a pain in the ass, we cant just swim forewards without being pushed by these strong currents_" Midna thought as she unknowingly gripped onto Link's belt as to not be swept away.  
They kept swimming along thanks to the Zora armor they found earlier. "_Well I guess this isn't so bad, the currents are gone so it's-DEAR GOD WHAT IS THAT!?_" Midna whipped he head around to see a giant clam licking her foot. A sharp screech vibrated through the water and Link turned his head "Midna what happene-OH MY GOD!!" he yells seeing the giant clam about to chomp down on both of them. Link quickly turned in the water and shot his claw shot straight into the beasts tongue and the clam exploded.

Link hadn't realized that during this process he had wrapped his arm around Midna's waist and was still currently pressing her against his chest. Midna however did notice and was now blushing hard and pressing her face into his tunic to hid it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So um..... do I just pull it?" Link said as he stared at the large lever hanging from the ceiling. "Noooo, you stand there and look at it like a dumb ass" Midna flew around him smirking. Link glared at her and sighed "But like we are under water and this temple seems old...what if I pulled it and the handle broke! What if I pulled it so hard I ripped it out and water flood the chamber! What if I-" a small hand broke him off by slapping him. "Link! Get a hold of yourself, it's going to be alright" Midna laughed at him. Link grumbled and walked to lever and jumped up to grab onto the handle.

Using his weight Link made the lever pull down releasing the front gate. He heard giggling behind him and turned his head to hear Midna whisper "You know that means your fat" she snickers. "IT'S ALL MUSCLE!!!"Link bellowed still hanging on the lever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uhhh Link" Midna started grabbing onto his hand to stop him. "Hm? What is it?" Link looks at her and she simply pointed at a pot that was moving around. "What the hell..." Link muttered, then he pulled Midna with him and they both hide behind a ledge. Slowly taking out his sling shot, Link aimed and shot at the pot.

Immediately the pot shattered and Ooccoo fell out. "How the hell does that thing keep finding it's way to us" Midna questioned as she watched the "retarded chicken" look around for what broke the pot. "I really don't want to go get that...thing" Link muttered then Midna said "Do you think if we cooked it would taste like a chicken?". "Midna!!!" Link scolded her in a hushed tone but was answered back with "What? It's not my fault, I'm not the one who decided to skip breakfast this morning". Link stayed quiet, he knew she was right he had woken up late so he wanted to just hurry and get to the temple. "Maybe a small bite" Link slowly whispered and Midna looked at him in disgust "Link!!! That's so gross!". "What! You said it first!" He blushed in embarrassment and shouted, a sly look and a smirk was on Midna's face as she answer "Yeah, but I was kidding, your so disgusting".

Midna laughed and ran down the empty hall with a fuming Link chasing her.

Link walked along the top floor of the main chamber and Midna floated infront of him humming. He turned to look at the beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling until her heard a small scream. Whipping his head around he saw Midna who had fallen dangerously close to the edge reaching over the ledge for the helmet that had fallen off of her head.

Quickly preparing his claw shot he managed to shot it fast enough to grab onto it before the helmet sunk into the water. Pulling the helmet back he put his weapon away and kneeled infront of the small imp. "Link what are you-" she was cut off by Link again stroking her cheek and her hair before placing the helmet upon her head covering up half of her face. Link leaned closer and whispers "I don't see why you wear that helmet, to me you are very cute". A blush spread across her cheeks, then Link got up and started continuing on. Midna gently grabbed onto his tunic and whispered "Thank you Link". A smile spread across his face and he took her hand and walked deeper into the temple.

I'm sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't think of something.  
I know that this might not be amazing but I hope you enjoy this.  
(P.S. if you have any ideas please send me them)

~Chelsea~


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Zelda or any of the characters  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal  
"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_

Hey Chelsea here!  
Sorry for long wait but it was hard to write.  
This also might be a little out of order but does it really matter?

On with the story!!!

"No it can't end like this! Not this soon" Link's mind screamed as he ran wildly through Hyrule Field in his wolf form. He tried his best to run as fast as he could but the small imp on his back was barely holding onto him. Midna was panting and gasping weakly for air, Link could faintly feel her nuzzling her face into his fur.  
He continued running as fast as he could until he faintly saw the Hyrule's gate. He pushed himself harder to run in between the wooden doors into the town.

Doing his best Link tried to sneak through the town to avoid attention. After a bit of sneaking he finally made it to Telma's bar. "_Wait....this wont work, the second I walk in I'll be shoved out and attacked......_" Link pondered hard then a slow purr interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh what do we have here~?" said a fluffy white fur cat who was lounging on a box. The cat jumps down and walks over to Link and circles around and rubs against his legs "My name is Louise and it looks like you need my help now Linky~"she purred and looked up.

"H-how do you know my name" Link stuttered a bit. "Oh come on, humans may be stupid but you can't fool me, same eyes and earrings you're defiantly Link" Louise purred more.

"Okay look I'm sorry but I have to go find a way into the bar" Link stared ahead at the bar. "Ohhhhh, don't worry big boy I know how~" and with that she turned and jumped up onto the stone platform and grinned back down "Over here Sugar~". Link shivered and thought "_Defiantly Telma's pet cat_" then looking around he spotted a crate and ran over to it and started to shove it near the ledge. He whispered to the imp on his back as he pushed hard "Don't worry Midna just hold on a bit longer please". Midna replied by holding onto his fur a bit tighter and nodding.

Feeling reassured of her safety Link jumped up and ran into the bar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link grumbled while moving out the bar. Tight ropes! They were everywhere; with all this training he could join the circus. Link then jumped down into a gold filled room. "Dear god please let me be wrong" Link stiffened and Midna whispered "Glimmer Boy". Thankfully he was asleep in his chair so Link bolted to the chest and jumped inside of it.

While falling down he felt Midna's grip loosen and she fell off "Midna!!!!" Link howled to her as she hit the sewers water hard and began to sink under from the weight of her helmet. Link then dove deep into the water desperately looking for her but it was becoming darker and harder to see. Then he saw some air bubbles rushing up to his left so he pushed himself deeper into water and saw Midna coughing weakly and swallowing water. Link howled in the water causing Midna to open her eyes a bit and a small content smile spread across her lips. She reached her hand out weakly to him and relaxed as she felt his soft muzzle touch her hand then slowly began to see black. "Midna!! No!!" Link barked as she felt him grab onto her ponytail with his mouth and swim fast to the surface. Midna smiled and thought "_At least if it ends like this I will be with him..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link had successfully pulled her to surface and laid his head on her chest and got frightened since he couldn't hear anything. Link the began blushing a lot and place his paw on her chest and pushed her a few times with it until she coughed up water and panted for air tiredly. The sounds of whimpers came to her ears and she felt his soft head rubbing against her cheek. Raising her hand she stroked his ear "Don't worry takes....more than a little water to kill me" Midna giggled softly. Link whined from her comment and then pushed his head under her and lifted his head up so she slipped down back onto his back. Feeling her hold onto him Link then took off wildly through the sewer.

His paws pushed him quickly across the castle rooftops in Twilight. "_Zelda will know what to do_" Link growled and he pushed himself harder but his paw slipped on a shingle which broke off from contact and he down the side of the roof. "No!!!" Link howled fiercely and slammed his paws to hold him from falling off the edge put cutting them in the process. Thankfully they stopped before they could fall and ignoring the pain Link launched himself forward running towards the open window and jumping in. He panted and ran up the tower fast to the hooded princess.

Midna's POV

I felt myself being filled with power and I felt someone holding my hand. "_What is going on...._?" I opened my eyes in time to feel myself floating into the air and to see the princess holding my hand. Gasping I turned to Link "Link stop her quickly" I cried out feeling pure light power rushing into me. "Make your way to the Sacred Grove... and find the Master sword, Link..." and with that Zelda completely disappeared. "_Midna I will stay with you until the time comes......._" Zelda's voice echoed through my mind as I floated down next to Link. "You heard her we need to find this Sacred Grove place to get th-"but the small red spot beneath Link's paws was growing. "Link...." and walked over and gently pushed him on his side to see his paws had scratches and cuts all over them. Link's ears lowered and looked away as I whispered "All of this just for me..." With that I leaned over to him and he looked at me confused. I smiled and gently kissed his cheek "Thank you..." I whispered and he blushed a bit.

Sorry for not updating again I'm trying to keep this going and thanks for your reviews everyone they mean a lot~  
See ya later!  
Chelsea~


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any Zelda characters!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating a lot, I've been busy but here we go again~ :3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bird chirped softly and wind softly blew the trees in the Sacred Grove as Link with Midna upon his back walked along through. Link's eyes look peaceful as Midna was lounging upon his back and humming a soft and somewhat familiar tune. They continued walking until Midna stopped him "Wait Link look a howling stone" she said pointing a hand with intricate green symbols to the aged stone. Link let out a small grunt acknowledging it and he walked over to the stone sitting down and closing his eyes. A small shrill breeze blew through the stone playing a soft whistle of a tune. Link arched his head back and howled out mimicking the breeze. Midna closed her eyes listening to the beautifully haunting tune Link howled and she sided softly feeling peaceful. _"I always love listening to him howl"___Midna thought as she blushed softly leaning against Link's back.

"Eh he he he he"

Midna's head shot up and whipped around trying to find the source of the sound. A small thump was heard behind them so Link and Midna spun around to face the creature. His skin was a shade of pale blue and his mouth was stitched shut, his eyes gleamed mischievously, his pointed hat was bent slightly at the end and he carried lantern. "Play with me" the blue imp giggled commanding instead of acting.

Midna frowned and jumped off Link's back and stomped up closer to him "Look we are busy, we can't play with you" while saying this the imp's grin turned into a sick stitched up frown. "Play with me..." his voice was stoic for a moment no hint of joy in his eyes. She sighed and put her hands on her hips "I already told you we're busy so go away, we have no time for a child like you" and with that she turned and started walking back to Link.

Before she could climb onto Links back she heard the twisted imp begin to laugh and she turned her head to see him staring straight at them. He began laughing hysterically and his eyes shook with the gleam of a mad man. "Okay so what are we going to play~" he cackled unnervingly. Midna's grip on Link's fur tightened a bit "I said we weren't playing" but the imp smiled "Okay let's play hide and seek! But I promise you I will hide in the deepest part of this grove!"

Something then clicked in Midna's head _"hmm.... we could use him to get deeper and find that sword"_. Making her mind up Midna smiled and giggled "Okay we'll play with you~" Link whipped his head to get her a look of disbelief.

"I won't go easy on you!" the imp cackled and pulled out a small horn from his belt. Taking a deep breath he blew into the horn causing an annoying buzzing sound to arise. Suddenly five ominous looking wooden puppets feel from trees floating around the imp "You called us Skull Kid?" on asked jiggling his wooden limbs around. Skull Kid smiled "Yup these fine creatures have said they'll play with us" after saying so the other puppets also clacked around excitedly.

"Link I have a bad feeling about those puppets" Midna whispered and backed against the wolf while Link began growling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew it sounded too easy" Midna screamed as the wooden puppets swarmed wildly around her and Link. Link was trying his hardest to keep up with Skull Kid but the puppets blocked him from dashing forwards. "God damn these things!" Midna screamed and she kicked on of the puppets with her small foot making back off a bit. "Ha! Take that you friggen-" but Midna never got to finish because she cried out in pain after being stricken savagely across the back by the wooden arm of a puppet. Midna was tossed off the back of Link and her body collided with the ground causing her to crash and to roll a few feet away. Link's eye widened drastically and was immediately taken over by pure rage. Twisting his head to the side he bit onto the arm of the puppet that hit Midna and growling viciously and crushed the arm in his mouth causing splinters to spray off from the wood. Still not satisfied Link tackled the puppet to the forest floor and bit at the wood and used his claws to slash and rip the wood apart.

Midna had lifted her head to meet the sight off Link viciously destroying the puppet. _"I've never seen Link so vicious" _she thought and it honestly frightened her. "Link snap out of it! Now!" she cried out to the wolf and immediately Link stopped and lifted his head to Midna and then back down to the puppet. Link lowered his ears knowing fully well the spirit which resided inside the puppet was completely destroyed. The other puppets had watched the display in terror then they floated over to their fallen friend and picked him up. Not even giving them another glace the puppet disappeared into the trees.

Midna turned her head back to Link after watching the puppets leave. He was sitting down, with his ears lowered with his eyes full of disbelief. Midna then stood up ignoring the pain in her back and walked over to the wolf. "Link...are you ok?" she asked as she touched his cheek and looked at him. Link shook his head back and forth staring down at the ground, seeing him in such sadness Midna wrapped her arms around the neck of the wolf giving him a hug. Link lightly leaned against her and she held him tighter and whispered "Thank you for worrying about me so much Link". Link nodded and closed his eyes when all of a sudden Midna felt some strange energy come from Link. She looked at his face and Link looked fine to her so she decided to keep quiet. Link then sniffed the air and whimpered, she lifted her head and looked at him "what is wrong?" Link whined and turned her with his muzzle so he could see her back. The arm of the puppet had been wore and jagged so splinters had jutted out of the wood. As a result Midna now had three painful looking cuts on her back. They were not too deep but hurt because of the splinters that shattered into them. Link then carefully pushed her over to the small lake in the area while Midna protested "Link what are you doing?"

Once at the waters edge Link whimpered more then Midna understood "Ah I see you want me to wash out the cuts?" Link nodded his head again to her. Sighing she said "Okay...okay, I'll go in, but you gotta remember it takes more then some splinters to kill me" Link growled a bit from the "kill" part. She giggled softly then pulled off the fused shadow that covered her face and placed it on the ground, and then she also removed the charm holding her hair in its pony tail. Her fiery colored locks fell down at her waist except for the few bangs in front that seemed to stay up no matter what she tried. Link felt himself blush slightly and thought _"She's cute..."_

Midna then jumped into the crystal clear waters and winced a bit as the water stung her raw back. Kicking her small feet she broke the surface of this lake for air and then looked at Link. Link was staring at her with wide eyes and a faint blush; she tilted her head "What is it now?"

Link just kept staring at the beautiful imp before him, her glowing fiery hair surrounded her body and glowed in the water making it seem as if a warm aura was radiating off of her. Link then barked softly trying to tell her she's beautiful but Midna blushed for a moment then it disappeared and she cocked her head smiling mischievously "Link stop staring at me I think your becoming a perverted dog" . Blushing more Link twisted his head away from the accusation and Midna giggled then dove back into the water.

Once she was sure Link would not notice her underwater Midna's face turned red from her blush and she closed her eyes smiling and just floating there. _"He called me beautiful"_ she thought happily not letting Link know she understood everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This will be continued in a part 2 soon ok?  
bye byeee


End file.
